


Perks of Black Friday

by padamooseandsquirrel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padamooseandsquirrel/pseuds/padamooseandsquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Friday is here and that means great sales and excitement for all!</p>
<p>Except for Michael Clifford, an employee at target who has to put up with over enthusiastic shoppers. Cue Luke Hemmings, one of the said enthusiastic shoppers and Michael's crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Black Friday

"Ready?" 

Michael scoffed, his body tense as he took in the size of the crowd formed outside through the store windows. Most of the Target employees stood by the doors, preparing themselves to face the sea of people that were going to burst through the doors in a few minutes.The snow outside was falling steadily, the wind howling. And yet the people outside stayed standing with determination on their faces.

"Not really, but I don't have a choice, now do I?" Michael replied to his friend. 

"Not if you want to get paid." Calum grinned back.

Black Friday was the one day that stores offered their products for almost half of the original price. Really expensive electronics and clothing were suddenly affordable and everyone wanted in on the sales. The event was only an hour long and because of that, fights and arguments were expected. Meaning Michael and the rest of his fellow coworkers had the privilege to break up said fights and arguments.

Oh the joys of working at a popular store.

"Alright, everyone remember your stations. Stay calm and collected no matter what happens. Our Black Friday sale starts in 3...2...1" the manager yelled out, everyone preparing as he counted down. 

The doors opened and the flow of people pushing their way through was almost hypnotizing. Everyone pushed and yelled, running to the aisles when they broke free. Michael watched in awe until a sudden shove reminded him that he was at work. The next couple of minutes were hell; Michael tried his best to not yell at some of the most stubborn customers but it was hard. 

His attention though, was soon directed towards the electronic section of the store where Calum was futilely trying to stop an argument from breaking out. Feeling pity, Michael headed towards the commotion, deciding he'd be a good friend and help the poor guy out. 

Upon arrival, Michael could see that two customers were in the middle of a yelling match, both tugging on the opposite ends of what looked like a video game.

Holding on to one end was a middle aged women, her grip strong and a glare meant to kill shooting from her eyes. 

"This is mine. Let go." She was growling, spit flying from her lips.

"I had it first. You let go!" Came the response from the other, causing Michael to stare in shook as he took in the other costumer. 

It was Luke Hemmings, the cute blond haired boy that sat in front of Michael in art class. There was the guy that Michael had been harboring a crush on for almost a year, yelling his lungs out. Sure Michael had only spoken to the kid a handful of times but Luke was best known for being reserved and keeping a level head. 

Yet here he was, in a tug of war with a middle aged woman over a video game. 

"Please guys, lets be calm about this-" Calum was saying but his attempts were ignored.

"ALRIGHT BOTH OF YOU STOP OR IM CALLING SECURITY TO KICK YOU OUT!" Michael bluffed, stepping forward and causing silence to fall upon them as both turned to him.

"This game is mine! Christmas is around the corner and I have to get this for my son!" The lady complained to Michael, her grip not lessening. 

"Look, I'm sorry but I had it first! I've been waiting to play this game ever since it came out! This is mine so let go!" Luke whined, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink as he realized the amount of attention the argument had gathered.

"No! Have some respect for your elders and hand it over." The lady bellowed back.

"You have respect! I had this first before you tried snatching it away from me!" Luke argued.

"Now you listen to me you little-" 

"Luke!" Michael tried.

"Ok, you know what. Fine whatever." Luke sighed as he glanced at Michael, the fight draining from the boy as he let go.

The lady looked surprised at the his easy retreat, her eyes wide as she looked to Michael and Calum for confirmation. 

"Just take it and go pay before pretty boy over here decides he wants it back." Michael ordered the lady, feeling ridiculously proud of Luke for his decision.

"Come on, I'll need to make sure you don't get into more trouble. No offense." Calum muttered, leading the women away, looking done with his job.

"I'm so sorry for causing trouble." Luke apologized shyly, his blush deepening as he turned to Michael.

"That's alright. I guess you really want that game huh?" Michael grinned.

"Yeah, kinda. I'm not usually like this." Luke mumbled.

"I know, I've seen how you usually are. I mean not because I'm a weirdo or anything! It's just you're in my class and I've noticed you. Obviously that doesn't mean I constantly stare at you or anything because I don't! I just, I uh" Michael stuttered, mortified as he tried to shut his mouth.

"Yeah, I know. I've also noticed you." Luke smiled, biting his lip ring nervously.

"So uh, I own the game you know. The one you were fighting over? You can come over and play some day. I mean if you want, if not then that's ok. You barely know me so it's cool if you don't." Michael was seriously considering sewing his mouth shut. 

"I'd actually love that." Luke blushed.

"Seriously? Wow. Umm my shift ends in ten minutes or so. We can go then, unless you're busy because then..." 

"I'll wait for you there then." Luke pointed to the small food stand in the corner.

"Ok then see you in ten." Michael nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

"Can't wait." Luke grinned before turning away.

Michael head back to the crowd of screaming people with a blinding smile on his face. And if anyone thought he was crazy because of that, then it was ok because he knew that after, he'd spend his afternoon playing video games with a really cute boy. 

And he couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first muke fic and I hope you guys like it!  
> My friends went black Friday shopping and the idea sort of popped into my head making me think, why not?


End file.
